His brother's child
by blubachat2
Summary: A short Singer-fanfic, I guess the title is self-explanatory.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: They belong to DPB, CBS and PARAMOUNT.

Thanks to Cassandra30 for betareading.

I am stuck with my new fanfic INSTANT MESSAGE TO LOVE. I hope writing another short Singer-Fanfic will help my muse.

**His brother's child**

**Chapter 1 - Loren**

She hadn't been here in years.

After the pregnancy test had turned pink she had known that her life would change. Maybe for the better. Maybe for the worse. She hadn't known back then. But she had known that she had lost her chance with the man she really loved. She had been carrying his brother's child.

Loren had told Sergei that he was going to be a father. And what did he do? Run back to Russia, leaving her to raise the child alone. She should have anticipated his reaction. Men!

After that she hadn't known what to do. Would she be able to raise the child alone? Her parents were dead and she had no siblings. No one would help her. Maybe Harm would, afterall the baby was his brother's child. Her child wouldn't have a father but an Uncle Harm. It had to be enough. Loren had been full of doubts the whole time.

But she had known that she wouldn't abort the baby. She had kept the pregnancy a secret for as long as she had been able but when it had been obvious that she was pregnant, Harm had confronted her.

Loren still remembered the day. She would never ever forget his words.

_Flashback_

_Loren had been standing in the kitchen at JAG, brewing herself a cup of tea. Coffee wasn't an option anymore since she became pregnant. She was so absorbed in her task that she didn't hear anyone entering the kitchen. Surprised she looked up as she heard the door close._

"_Commander?" _

_Harm was standing behind her, leaning with his back against the closed door. He wanted to talk to her alone, uninterrupted. _

"_Lieutenant, I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to ask you something." He told her._

_She had always hoped that he would corne to her one day, ask her something one day. She had always imagined that he would come into her office and ask her to go out with him. The thought brought a smile to her face. Yes, she had dreams about Harm, about him and her together. But was it still possible? She would have to find out._

"_Ask right away." She didn't add Sir, since she thought that it was something private he wanted to ask her and her using rank would only make him uncomfortable._

_She had been right. Harm wanted to ask her something personal but not what Loren imagined._

"_Your child. Is my brother the father? Is it Sergei's child?" _

_Loren looked at him. Unsure how to answer. Did he think that she had cheated on his brother? _

"_I need to know. If Sergei is the father, this baby is a Rabb. Maybe the last one in our family since I have no other siblings and maybe never going to father a child myself."_

_Right this moment Loren realized that it was all about the child. Harm wasn't interested in her, maybe never would be. He only wanted to make sure that someone would carry on the name Rabb._

_Loren felt hurt and betrayed. She had thought that maybe one day he would admit that he had feelings for her. Sure, he felt gratitude because she gave him what he wanted. The next generation of Rabb's._

_And the next day Loren asked for a transfer and left Washington without a word._

_End of Flashback_

"Mommy, why are we here?" the voice of Amelia, her daughter, interrupted her thoughts.

"To change the past."


	2. Chapter 2

For disclaimer and other stuff, see part 1 and thank you for the reviews to VisualIdentificationZeta, Hendrick248848, Leigh, camile, starryeyes10 and Michelle UK and I am sorry to disappoint you but I only wrote this short fanfic to help me get over writer's block.

**Chapter 2 – Harm**

It had been ten almost years. Harm still remembered the day he had cornered Loren in the kitchen like it was yesterday.

After that day Loren Singer had left him. She left him, JAG and Washington. Harm knew he had acted like a complete jerk towards her. Only caring if the baby was his brother's child. Only caring if the baby was a Rabb. He had cared about alot more. He just couldn't seem to start the conversation right.

He had thought he could be friends with her. The Loren Singer who had been working at JAG and the one his brother had dated had been two different personalities. She had seemed like two different women. And from what his brother had told him about Loren he had most certainly wanted to get to know the real Loren as well.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sergei and Harm stood together in the kitchen, cooking._

_Sergei thought about it for a moment if he should tell his brother that he had met the one._

_"Harm, I have met her" ,Sergei then said._

_"Who?"_

_"The one."_

_"The one?" Harm still didn't knew what his brother meant._

_"I think I fell in love."_

_"Oh, Sergei, that's wonderful! When are I am going to meet the lucky lady?"_

_"I don't know. I have seen her often at McMurphy's and once we have talked with each other because I have spilled my water over her", Sergei told his brother._

_"You have what?" Harm asked in disbelief._

_"I haven't watched where I was going and then a moment later my water was all over her" ,Sergei answered._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

He remembered as Sergei had told him about his first meeting with Loren.

_FLASHBACK  
_

_As Sergei walked towards the pool table he wasn't watching his surroundings and a second later he collided with someone, spilling his water all over her._

_Sergei looked up into the angry face of Loren Singer._

_At that exact moment it hit him._

_For him she looked like an angel but she was ready to bite his head off._

_"I am sorry, it's just water. Really, no harm done, I even will pay for the drycleaner and a new drink", he blurted out._

_"You think this would be enough??", she nearly shouted._

_"That's what my big brother always says", Sergei told her._

_"So your brother has told you to go into a bar, spill your drink over a lady and try to charm her?", Loren Singer shook her head in disbelief._

_"No. It's just. . . . Ok, how about this drink?", Sergei asked and flashed her his Rabb-smile._

_"Yeah and afterwards we drive to your apartment and you are showing me what else your brother has taught you", she said, her voice full of sarcasm._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Yes, Loren had always a fiery temper. Something he loved about HIS woman.

Something she would never be.

She would never be his woman, because he had blown his chance.

It was his own fault that he had lost any real chance with the woman he liked, even loved.

But maybe he would get a second chance one day.

Harm had found out that she went first to Japan and later back to the states. Amelia Sarah Singer had been born in Okinawa, nine and a half years ago.

He wanted to met her, his brother's child. And he wanted to see Loren again. He missed her.

And he would never stop hoping and wishing for a second chance.

He just hoped it would happen sometime soon.

**The End**

**AN: **Nope, not helping me getting of writer's block. Sorry, you all have to wait patiently for the next update of INSTANT MESSAGE TO LOVE until my muse is back.


	3. Chapter 3

For disclaimer and other stuff, see part 1 and thank you for the reviews.

Thanks to VisualIdentificationZeta for beta-reading.

Since I got a lot of reviews wanting another chapter of this fanfic, here's the third and definitely the last chapter of HIS BROTHER'S CHILD:

**Chapter 3 – Sergei**

He hadn't seen neither Loren nor his brother Harm in nearly 15 years.

He had left her and the USA when she had told him that he had gotten her pregnant. He had chosen the coward's way out of his problems.

Back then he knew that he couldn't handle fatherhood. Maybe he still couldn't, but there was only one way to find out. Sergei Zhukov was sure that he now was the father of a wonderful young man. Back in Russia he had always tried to imagine what his child looks like. He had imagined a little boy with his father's dark hair and Loren's eyes.

In his mind he had imagined how his son grew up and now he wanted to meet him, his son, Pavel Zhukov Singer. Yes, he had named the little boy too.

Sergei hoped that whatever name Loren had given his child it was something that would always make him remember his roots. The baby was a Rabb after all. No, baby wasn't the right word anymore. His son was now 14 years old, turning 15 soon.

It was part of the reason he was back. Sergei wanted to see his son for the first time and celebrate his birthday. Maybe he even still had a chance with Loren...

After gathering enough courage to knock on Loren's front door he had to wait until someone would open it for him.

Instead of Loren or the boy he finally wanted to meet it was Harm who opened the door, carrying a little boy who couldn't be older than two or three years of age.

This little boy was definitely a Rabb with his dark hair and shining blue eyes. Maybe Harm and Mac's child? Sergei knew his brother had been attracted to the Marine Corps Colonel and it seemed that one Rabb had finally gotten the family life he deserved.

"Hello, brother."

"Sergei!" Harm greeted his brother in surprise. He hadn't imagined ever seeing Sergei again and now his brother was back in the US.

"I see you finally have the family you always wanted. What's his name?" Sergei pointed at the little boy.

"Jadon Harmon Rabb."

And before Sergei or Harm could say anything else a young girl appeared at the door.

"Dad, it's time for the cake. Mom send me to get you." She said.

Sergei looked at the girl surprised. She was the spitting image of Loren, except for the eyes. She had the same shining blue eyes as the little boy. Was she his daughter? Had Loren given birth to a girl and not the boy Sergei had always wanted?

"Amelia, take your brother. I have to talk to one of my colleagues." Harm lied.

He didn't know how to tell Amelia the truth about the man standing on the other side of the door. He couldn't tell her Sergei Zhukov was her father and that Harm had only raised his brother's child since she had been nine years old. Loren had never mentioned Sergei to her daughter and she had asked Harm not to tell Amelia the truth about Sergei either. Amelia had grown up thinking that Harm was her father and that she had an uncle living in Russia. Maybe someday they would tell her the truth.

Amelia took Jadon from Harm and went back inside.

When he was sure she was out of earshot Harm turned back to his brother.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"To celebrate the birthday of my child. I guess, the girl, Amelia is my daughter."

"Listen, Sergei, I would prefer it if you'd return to where you came from. I'm sorry, but you're not welcome here anymore."

It pained Harm to say these words. Family meant more than anything else in the world to him, but he had to choose between his wife and children on one side and his little brother, who had abandoned his own child and the child's mother 15 years ago, on the other side. And Harm would always choose his family before anything or anyone else.

"But, big brother.."

"Sergei, please. Loren doesn't want you here anymore."

"She called you Daddy." Sergei changed the topic.

"I raised her, I'm her father. The only father she ever had."

Sergei looked at his brother and knew that he would never stand a chance with Loren again. He would never get a second chance. He may have fathered Amelia, but she was not his daughter.

She was _his brother's child_.

**THE END**


End file.
